


Summer Time

by jhytvg



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Composer and Librettist, M/M, Paris in 1787, Tarare(Opera), summer time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 遗落在时空中的夏日遗景，只存在于两人之间的美好回忆。这是他们的Summer time，是《塔拉里》孕育的时光。是狂风骤雨到来之前最后的甜美光阴。





	Summer Time

**Author's Note:**

> 历史向。CP博马舍×萨列里。塔拉里的诞生时。时间线是1787年的初夏，地点巴黎。

Mon ami。  
他这样称呼那个年轻人。他的朋友有蜜糖色的双瞳，里面盛满了温软甜蜜的爱情。他每天出门在沙龙里诵读《塔拉里》的台本，这位奥地利来的音乐家就乖乖留在他的家里，用柔软的笑容为他送行，又用同样的笑容在傍晚迎他进门。然后他们一起用餐，博马舍会给他讲讲今天的见闻，和外面人们对《塔拉里》的反应。音乐家总是静静地听完，再试着谈一谈今天的新灵感。他作曲时会坐在窗台前放空，轻巧的音符在他大脑里盘旋飞舞。这些音符会在他们四手联弹的时候化为现实中的乐声，绕着他们并肩落座的身体飞满整个房间。博马舍总会为这样的时刻而感到倾倒。  
有时候萨列里会给他唱自己刚刚作出的段落。音乐家有着人间罕见的好音色，和超逸绝伦的声乐技巧。他能够从男低音的Atar愚蠢而令人厌恶的发言，一路唱到美丽的女高音Astasie高扬而决绝的咏叹调。唱出那些爱情的歌吟时他顾盼生辉，整个人都散发着剧中角色贞烈的美感。博马舍听完一曲总是鼓掌不止，“Bravo”地叫不停。萨列里脸颊微红地鞠躬致意，他会大笑着凑上去，用力拍拍搭档的肩背。  
临近夏日的时候，他们合作的大作终于完成了。博马舍翻着乐谱，看着萨列里靠在窗边哼唱一首Tarare的宣叙调。窗外是巴黎的春末夏初，蓝色的天空和绿色的树叶，远方金碧辉煌的贵族府邸，以及他们脚下的无限泥潭。  
他笑着合上本子：“这太美了。我的朋友，我想我们可以开始排练了。”  
萨列里点点头：“一切听从您的指示，博马舍先生。”

这部歌剧的完成从一开始就完全由博马舍在主导。他在排练现场对着乐队指手画脚，认为他们演奏的声音太大了会盖住歌手口中的台词。他亲手设计舞台，准备道具，将剧院彻底弄成了他自己的后院。萨列里就跟在他身后，只有乐队对音乐有问题的时候才会凑上去小声指导。  
乐队的人为他感到不平：“萨列里先生，这明明是您的大作，至少音乐的部分不应该由博马舍先生来胡乱指导的吧？”  
这种时候萨列里会笑着说：“她是博马舍先生的心血之作，包括我的音乐也都是为他伟大的思想服务的。”  
博马舍看着音乐家微笑的侧脸，心里软得简直不像历经大风大浪的自己。他借故上前说要和萨列里给演员示范一下舞台动作，伸出手抚摸着年轻人的脸，一边转头向几个歌手解释。  
再回过头的时候，奥地利年轻人的耳尖都已是通红。  
之后他们继续排练。博马舍的要求是精益求精，对每一个人他都有数不完的意见。结束后所有人都瘫坐原地，脑子里还在回响着博马舍连绵不绝的“这部分的音乐要轻！要特别轻！这段动作要柔软！那段动作要显得愚蠢！这段歌要唱得有力！那段舞要柔软！那个男主角，你的脸要涂得更黑！”  
萨列里靠在一旁，见所有人都累得不想说话，笑着站出来给大家讲他在维也纳的河畔遇到野猪的往事：“……我当时在唱塔拉里的序曲，唱得还很投入，谁能想到野猪突然就来了呢？于是我们连酒都忘记了拿，只顾着拼命逃跑了。”  
一屋人哄堂大笑。不知是谁大声说了句：“连野猪都知道这曲子好听，可见它一定会大受欢迎的！”  
所有人都欢呼起来，仿佛已经看到了歌剧大爆的前景。博马舍从一旁安静地看着萨列里，年轻人眉目含笑。  
他是相信我的。  
博马舍心里想，他是相信我，相信她一定会成为一部伟大的作品的。  
那就够了。他踏步向前，用力拍了拍手。  
“大家心情不错啊，我们再来一遍怎么样？”  
在一片哀嚎中他和萨列里对视。对方只是笑着耸耸肩，像是觉得他的恶趣味很可爱一样。然后音乐家走上前，彬彬有礼地请乐手让位给自己。  
“博马舍先生只是开个玩笑。我来弹弹里面一段曲子，大家来看看博马舍先生是怎么批判我的好了。”  
那是一段诙谐简单的舞曲。萨列里单手弹奏着它的主旋律，另一只手示意一样在空中挥舞。会意的演员开始在舞台上随着乐声起舞，管弦乐团也很快跟了上来，在萨列里的带领下将那段舞会的场景完整地走了一遍。博马舍静静站在一旁看着他带动整个舞台，那是词作者本人最想要的效果。  
他的音乐家是懂他的。他忍不住鼓起掌来，大声喊Bravo。大家都跟着欢呼起来，萨列里起身向四方欠身致意。  
那之后的排练一路顺风。  
排练在六月初结束，第二天终于要首演了。他临走前最后一次检查了道具和舞台的准备，便带着住在自己家里的音乐家回去。夜色已经垂落，他们就在路旁建筑的影子里牵着手行走。博马舍握着音乐家柔软的手，想起之前那次的舞曲忍不住露出微笑。  
“是很美的舞曲，萨列里先生。”他突兀地提议，“要不要和我跳一个舞？”  
他们躲在无人的小巷里，贴得很近。月光洒落在二人身上，在博马舍眼里，再也没有比这更适合的舞台了。  
萨列里轻缓哼唱起歌剧里的舞曲。他做了即兴的变奏，让它更柔软，更适合用来在月光下的小舞台上相拥起舞。博马舍将他扯到自己身上。年轻人的身高比他高一些，但博马舍穿着比较复古的鞋，倒也可以做到贴着面踩踏舞步。舞步是他自己的设计，在变舒缓了的舞曲中也变得更缓慢，更……暧昧了。  
之前萨列里没有跳过那个舞，但他却完全跟上了博马舍的动作。博马舍搂住他的腰，让他完完全全贴在自己身上。音乐家的脸微微红了，却没有别开头。  
博马舍侧过脸，凑得更近。  
月光下萨列里像是在发光，几乎让他生出错觉来：这个人并非人间之物，迟早会化为一道纯白无瑕的光回到天堂去。人间太糟糕了留不住他，而博马舍自己，也根本没有伸手将他羁留在旁的可能性。  
惶惑间博马舍凑上去亲吻他，急切地想用自己身上人类的温度沾染这不应存在的精灵。萨列里的动作顿了顿。他好看的眼睛里流淌出疑惑，然后在半秒之后便在他眼皮轻轻落下的途中消失了。他们开始温存地唇齿相依，法国人忘记了拿手的法式甜吻，而意大利裔的音乐家更像一个从未接吻过的孩子一样，只是温顺地任由法国人胡乱吻他。吻到后来博马舍已经眼角发热，他胡乱吐出几口热气：“我们回去。”  
于是萨列里顺从地回应：“好，我们回去。”

他们进门的时候天完全黑着，两个人就在门口纠缠成一团。博马舍只觉得恨不得将年轻人揉进自己体内，而萨列里以完全敞开的柔软回应了他。  
夏日的天亮得很早，他们在六月的天光中抵死缠绵。博马舍咬住年轻音乐家的侧颈，将一句“我爱您”随着喘息按灭在了那人的肩头。萨列里的指尖在他后背胡乱地划了几道，奈何音乐家保养手指很在行，那里大概连个痕迹都不会留下。博马舍的内心感到一丝可惜，接着又被一阵激情席卷而去了。

到了晚上，他们肩并肩走向首演的剧院。博马舍花了太长时间为她造势，《塔拉里》早已注定会得到一个轰动的首演。接下来只看她的台词，她的音乐，她所包含的思想的火花，能不能在这巴黎城里激起更大的波澜。  
“会成功的。”他身旁的音乐家轻声说，“这是您的大作，她会成功的。”  
博马舍只是微笑。他带着音乐家进入了后台，两人躲在一旁看剧院里几百人的重装守卫。这部歌剧是伟大的，同时她也是危险的。当局自然知道这件事，但他们还是放行了。接下来，整个巴黎也即将知道她了。  
“嗯，会成功的。”词作者凑到曲作者耳边笑着说，“他们会欢呼你的名字。”  
萨列里愣了愣：“可她是您的作品，博马舍先生——”  
“他们会为你欢呼的。”  
这样说着，博马舍将萨列里的手轻轻晃了晃，两人十指相扣。  
台下，指挥高高举起了手，18世纪末最伟大的歌剧奇迹，就此在巴黎人面前展开了帷幕。

随着最后的歌声结束，欢呼声几乎掀开剧院的天花板。观众发狂了，尖叫声一波波，从歌手的名字一路喊到曲作者的大名，安可之声震撼了巴黎的夜色。他们开始大声要求作者亲自登台致意。萨列里转向身边的人，却看到博马舍在他身后，半张脸已经隐入阴影。  
“荣光献与您，萨列里先生。”他说着，微笑着放开了手，后退几步藏在了后面。萨列里怔然的表情让他忍不住笑得更大——然后人群涌了上来。他们欢呼着，尖叫着，唱诵着刚刚在舞台上表演的咏叹调，高举着双手将作曲家举了起来。柔软的奥地利人还没来得及发出一声惊叫就被人群裹挟而去，他们要带他到台上去，向所有的观众鞠躬致意哩。  
而他作为那作品的另一个父亲，却远远躲在剧院偏门的阴影里。光辉万丈的舞台上他的音乐家从惊慌失措到很快整理好自己，风度翩翩地向观众致意。他的大半个身子在影子里，眼里映着那人耀眼的光辉。  
“他很好，是吧？”一个路过的人这样对他说，“我听过他的达纳伊得斯姐妹，很美，给法国带来了些新的东西。”  
“是的，他很好。没有比他更好的了。”  
皮埃尔·博马舍的笑容溶于巴黎的夜晚。他最后看了台上的那个人一眼，便转过身压低了帽子，背着光匆匆离去。

 

Mon ami,（我的朋友，）

Que vous n'êtes que mon Musicien, je m'honore moi, d'être votre Poëte, votre Serviteur & votre ami. （你是我的音乐家，而我很荣幸成为你的诗人，你的仆人和你的朋友。）  
Je vous dédie mon Ouvrage, parce qu'il est devenue le vôtre.（我把我的作品献给你，它现在是你的了。）

Caron de Beaumarchais

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最后法语选段来自博马舍给萨列里的信件。对它做了一些小小的删减和顺序改变。不过表白的意味原信里也是满满的，我并没有违背博马舍先生的本意。  
> 作曲和唱歌的部分是我瞎编，但大体上还算有点依据吧……萨列里至少对女中音是可以把握的那种感觉。如果他用假音硬上，感觉可以不降调完成塔拉里的女高音唱段……毕竟它其实没有很高的。不像之前他报社的那个Europa……大不了降调【  
> 最后想帮R氏宣传一下。6月7日，也就是史实塔拉里首演的前一日，Christopher Rousset的塔拉里CD将会放出预售。五体投地地推荐购买，她是人间奇迹。


End file.
